Dentists
by gold-stars-xx
Summary: Set in 2x02 (Britney/Brittany). Brittany seeks comfort from Santana after visiting the dentist and learns a new skill from her. Brittana fluff.


**A/N wrote this after rewatching Britney/Brittany which is one of my favourite episodes. This is what I believe should have been a scence showing what happened to make Santana go with Britt to her second dentist appointment. Hope you enjoy it and please review if you'd like!**

* * *

Brittany heads out of the dental surgery, walking towards Santana's house. They had planned a sleepover anyway but Brittany just wants comfort from her girl, which is why she is heading straight there rather than going home first.

Brittany reaches the Lopez's door and knocks, waiting for Santana to answer. When the girl opens the door, Brittany looks up at her with watery eyes and is immediately guided to the living room, sitting down next to Santana and burying her face in the girl's shoulder.

Santana lets Brittany cry on her shoulder for a few moments before gently lifting the girl's face away, wiping her eyes and looking into them.

"Whats wrong babe?" she asks, putting a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder "You can trust me, I promise. Has someone hurt you or insulted you?"

Brittany shakes her head, trying to hold back more tears and growing slightly embarrassed at what had made her upset.

"It...It was the dentist, he said I have the worst teeth ever!" Brittany says sadly "He put this scary music on and then put this mask on me that made me all sleepy and have a weird dream. It was horrible, San!"

Santana just holds Brittany close, looking into her eyes. She knows the girl's dental hygiene has always been bad, but the blonde had always been scared of dentists and had therefore avoided going.

"Britt, it's okay. He won't hurt you. He just wants to help you" Santana says, noting that only half of Brittany's mouth seemed to have been worked on by the dentist.

"He says I have to go back tomorrow .." Brittany says sadly, confiriming Santana's thoughts "I'm not going back San, I can't! It's too scary"

"Britt, you have to go back so he can finish working on your teeth. He honestly just wants to help you" Santana says, taking the girl's shaking hands in hers "What about if I come with you? I'll put some songs I know you like onto my spare little mp3 player for you so you don't have to listen to his scary music and I'll be right by you so you know you'll be safe, okay?"

Brittany nods her head, smiling gently at Santana who smiles back.

"Thanks San" Brittany says, pressing a quick kiss to the girl's cheek before snuggling up to her "I love you"

A few hours later and the girls are getting changed into their pyjamas. Santana has suggested a slightly earlier bedtime than they would normally have on sleepover nights so that Brittany is well-rested for the next day. The blonde has her own drawer of clothes in Santana's room since she is here so often, which contains; underwear, a few pairs of socks, 2 pairs of pyjamas, a swimming costume, a bikini, 2 clean Cheerios uniforms, a small teddy, a pair of jeans and a tshirt. Brittany picks out her long-sleeved pair of pyjamas, which are blue with ducks all over the bottoms and a big picture of a sleepy duck on the top, and puts them on. Normally she would just jump straight into Santana's bed whilst the girl goes to the bathroom, but today Santana takes her hand and tells her to come with her.

The blonde waits outside the bathroom door until she's told she can come in. She sits on a little stool whilst Santana cleans her teeth. Once the girl has finished, she reaches up to the cupboard and takes out out a brand new toothpaste tube + brand new toothbrush (her mom had been going to the store whilst the girls had their dinner and Santana had asked her mom to buy the items once Brittany had gone into the dining room, explaining the situation with the blonde)

"Come here Britt" Santana asks, ushering the blonde over who walks to her unsurely "Look, I bought you this sparkly toothbrush and some toothpaste with Nemo on. I'm gonna teach you how to brush your teeth properly, okay?"

Brittany hesitantly takes the toothbrush, holding it up to the light she smiles as she sees it shimmering. She looks at the cartoon on the toothpaste, smiling as Nemo is her favourite cartoon character.

"I should know how to do this already ..." Brittany says sadly, feeling embarrassed

"Don't worry Britt, it's fine. You can show the dentist tomorrow that you already know how to brush, he'll be impressed!" Santana says, trying her best to make sure Brittany is okay and to cheer her up.

"You ready?" she asks, smiling at Brittany when the girl nods. She picks up the plastic glass from the side of the sink and hands it to Britt, telling her to turn the tap on and put it under.

"Right, first you fill your cup up like that and put it back on the flat bit of the sink" Santana says, reassuring Britt when the girl does that correctly "Next, you take the toothbrush in one hand and flip the cap off toothpaste with the other hand."

Santana tries to let Brittany figure this part out herself, only interrupting the blonde to show her the easiest way to open the toothpaste and letting out a small cheer when Brittany opens it.

"Well done! Next you hold the toothpaste tube just above the brush and squeeze gently so the brush gets a good but not too thick covering of paste" she advises, helping Britt move her hands to the correct position and showing her how much to squeeze the tube so the correct amount comes out. Santana smiles at Brittany, letting the girl know she is doing well.

"Next is the actual brushing part - you press the little button on the brush and place it in your mouth. It's a little tricky to explain but I'll show you how to do it first and then you can try, okay?" Santana says. Brittany presses the button and jumps a little when the brush starts being noisy and vibrating. Santana thankfully manages to take the toothbrush from Brittany and hold it in her own hand before the blonde drops it, turning it off.

"Don't worry that's supposed to happen" Santana says comfortingly as Brittany looks scared and closes her mouth "It doesn't hurt I promise, please just trust me Britt okay?"

Santana smiles gently when Brittany nods and tentatively opens her mouth. She puts a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, making sure the girl is directly facing her before putting a little more paste on the brush, holding it up to Brittany's mouth before turning it on again. She rubs the girl's shoulder with her fingers soothingly to stop her jumping again, moving the brush over Brittany's teeth gently but firm enough for it to clean them. She brushes the half of Brittany's mouth that is still ridden with cavaties and directs her to spit in the sink before turning the brush off and handing it to Britt.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Santana says, gently brushing the blonde's hair away from her face.

"It didn't hurt" Brittany says happily "It just tingles a little bit, like it would if you got fairy dust in your mouth!"

"That's my brave girl!" Santana says happily, loving to see the blonde smiling "Would you like to try brushing your bottom teeth? I'm sure you can do it!"

Brittany nods and presses the button. Santana turns her gently around again so she is facing the mirror, telling Britt to look in the mirror so she can see her teeth and know where to brush and nodding reassuringly when Brittany positions the brush correctly. Santana lets the girl do it herself, just advising her not to press down too hard and to get right to her back teeth. When Brittany is finished, Santana gives them the once over before telling Britt to spit in the sink again and turn the toothbrush off.

"There, your teeth look great now!" Santana says, smiling at Brittany before taking her mouthwash out of the cupboard "You just need a little of this pink drink and then you're done!"

Santana pours out a little bit of mouthwash into the cup and gives it to Brittany, telling her to swil it around her mouth and then spit it out which she does. Brittany grins happily and proudly shows Santana her teeth, who cheers her.

"Well done, I'm so proud of you!" she says, putting an arm around the blonde and giving her a loving kiss "I've got a special surprise for you, come on"

Santana and Britt walk arm-in-arm back to the bedroom, Brittany climbing onto the bed whilst Santana picks some sheets up off the desk which she had prepared whilst the blonde was contently watching the cartoon channel earlier.

Santana climbs onto the bed next to her girlfriend, putting the sheets in front of her before cuddling up to Britt. She puts her arm around the girl and Brittany leans into her, gently pressing the side of her own cheek to the Latina's so their heads are touching.

"Thanks San, you always know how to help me and you're much more patient than everyone else!" Brittany says happily, turning slightly to kiss Santana's cheek before moving her head back to its previous position "Hopefully I can do it myself now!"

"Ooh is that a certificate?" she asks, catching sight of the papers "And duckies! I love ducks!"

Santana just giggles slightly, keeping Brittany close to her and picking up the sheets.

"This one is a sheet with all the steps I told you about and little drawings to help you remember. You can stick it in your bathroom so you always know how to brush properly" Santana says, handing the laminated sheet over.

"Like the one you made for my desk when you taught me how to use the computer?" Brittany asks, smiling when Santana nods "Ooh what's the other one? It has ducks!"

"Its a reward chart! Everytime you brush your teeth, you put one of these ducks on the space. There are 2 spaces for each day so you remember how many times to brush. At the end of every week, you count up the number of ducks and write the number on this sheet. I'll check it and then remove the ducks ready for the next week. If you get enough ducks you get a special prize!" Santana explains, giggling slightly when Brittany grins and launches herself at the Latina for a full-on hug.

"Thanks San, that's awesome!" Brittany says happily "I'll try and get as many as I can, I love prizes!"

Santana just smiles at the blonde, putting the sheets on the bedside table before moving down to under the covers, motioning the girl to do the same. Brittany cuddles up to her happily.

"Goodnight baby" Brittany whispers, smiling when she gets a 'goodnight' from her girl and settling down, falling asleep.


End file.
